


New way of life

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For this couple.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow
Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775
Kudos: 2





	New way of life

Our story starts in the DADA classroom. The new teachers, siblings and also husband and wife, Alecto and Amycus Carrow are discussing how their first week teaching went.

Alecto smiled. "The young first years seem keen to learn."

Amycus said, "Yeah, reminds me of myself at that age."

Alecto smirked. "What? Young and innocent?"

Amycus laughed. "No, Ally. I just meant excited to learn."

Alecto replied, "That was before we discovered the dark arts though."

Amycus nodded and muttered, "I wish we had never gone down that path."

Alecto told him, "Look at it this way, if we hadn't done the things we did then maybe we wouldn't be where we are today."

Amycus answered, "Well, you're not wrong there."

Alecto grinned. "And I know you'd never want to change a thing about this new way of life we have, Am."


End file.
